Sin ti no soy nada
by Anyh 2
Summary: San Valentín, una disculpa poco durarera y la amiguita de PotterVOLVI A LA CARGA
1. º Capitulo

Sin ti no soy nada

Sumary: Ginny tiene la mitad de un corazón, pero.. ¿quién tiene la otra? Dedicado a Lauris girl 

CAPITULO 1

Ginny parpadeó. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien lo que le ocurría. Era una extraña sensación la que la embargaba... algo que hacía años que no sentía... pero ¿cómo? ¿él estaba aquí? Si, la única vez que había sentido aquella sensación había un niño que le gustaba. Lo había conocido en un parque... apenas cuando tenía cinco años... pero el no podía estar allí, ella lo sabía, por que sino ¿cómo es que aquella sensación no la había sentido antes? El niño aquel era un año mayor que ella. Aun se acordaba de que su madre le había regalado un collar en forma de corazón que se partía por la mitad, para darle la otra mitad a quien más amaras... y ella se lo había dado a él. Si, aquel niño que no volvió a ver nunca más... y desde aquel día ella llevaba su mitad colgada de una fina cadena de plata.

Ginny se apresuro, tenía clase de pociones y no quería llegar tarde. Sin saber por que se llevo la mano al cuello, como para comprobar que la cadena seguía allí. Seguía allí. Desde hacía diez años seguía allí. Valla tontería, pensar que no estaba allí, donde debía estar.

Se cruzo en el camino con Draco Malfoy, un chico rubio de ojos grises muy guapo y que cursaba 6º curso en Slytherin. Draco la miro con odio, seguramente aun no había olvidado lo del hechizo mocomurcielago.

Ese estúpido cosquilleo en el estomago le iba a causar alguna que otra desconcentración en el aula de Snape.

Severus Snape era el profesor menos querido de todo Hogwarts y además favorecía a los suyos, los Slytherin. Daba clases de pociones y solía buscar cualquier pretexto para castigar a Ginny o quitarle puntos a Griffindor.

Entro en el aula, fría y gris y se sentó al lado de Luna Lovegood, quien miraba una revista del Quisquilloso, una revista muy poco inusual y de la cual su padre era el director.

- Hola Luna- dijo Ginny-.

- Hola Ginny... oye ¿no sabrás por casualidad si tú hermano tiene pareja para el baile, verdad?- dijo cerrando la revista-.

- No tiene pareja. ¿Por?- dijo con curiosidad Ginny-.

- Por nada, ¡¡QUÉ COLGANTE TAN BONITO!!- dijo señalando la mitad del corazón-, Gin, ¿quién tiene la otra mitad? ¿Harry?

- No, un chico, no me acuerdo de su nombre, lo conocí hace diez años....

- Silencio- Severus Snape acababa de entrar en el aula-, hoy haremos el suero de la verdad- hizo un movimiento con la varita-. Podéis empezar.

Ginny empezó a hacer el suero cuando noto una respiración detrás de su nuca:

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo señorita Weasley?- la fría voz de Snape le puso a Ginny los pelos de punta-.

- El suero de la verdad, profesor.

- Señorita Weasley, sabe usted que se ha saltado el ingrediente primordial?- Snape sonrió burlonamente, hizo un gesto con la varita y eliminó su poción y le mando volver a empezar-. A sí, se me olvidaba, cinco puntos menos para Griffindor.

Al terminar las clases Ginny salió corriendo. No le apetecía ir a comer, así, que prefirió dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts. No le gustaba para nada que Snape fuera tan injusto con ella. ¡¡APENAS HABÍA EMPEZADO LA POCI"N!! Sin darse cuenta choco contra un chico y callo al suelo. Era Draco Malfoy y la miraba con odio.

- Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor por agresión a un prefecto- dijo con maldad-.

- Malfoy tú NO me puedes quitar puntos ya que YO también soy una prefecta ¿te enteraste?- replico Ginny levantándose llena de rabia-.

- Tranqui pobretona- dijo Malfoy sonriendo con malicia. Ginny no lo aguanto más, levanto su mano y le fue a dar una bofetada, pero el le agarro la mano, dejando a la vista una pulsera que tenía la mitad de un corazón que tenía inscrito "forever". Ginny se quedo helada, no podía ser... pero sin embargo era.... él. Draco se había quedado muy quieto mirando el colgante de Ginny-.

Como un acto reflejo, Ginny se agarro el colgante, en el cual estaba la inscripción "I love you", Draco observó su pulsera. Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Ambos evitaban mirarse, Ginny sintió como se derrumbara, y salió corriendo.

Ginny no paro de correr hasta que llego a su dormitorio. Se dejo caer en su cama y poco a poco sus ojos fueron inundados por lagrimas...

- ¿Qué te pasa, Gin?- dijo una chica de ojos castaños y cabello rubio, muy rizado-.

- Nada Iris, solo....

- ¿Potter?- dijo ella como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo-.

- ¡¡POR QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO PIENSA QUE MI PAREJA IDEAL ES HARRY!!- grito molesta Ginny-.

- Yo creo que por que haríais una pareja muy linda....

- Cállate- gruño Ginny-.

- Vale malas pulgas. ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile de Hallowen?- dijo con curiosidad sentándose a su lado-.

- No- replico molesta Ginny-.

- ¿Sabes de lo que te podrías disfrazar?- dijo Iris enseñando su blanca dentadura-.

- No- repitió Ginny-.

- De Julieta- dijo poniéndose de pie en un salto-.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya sabes de ángel. Julieta se disfraza de ángel en un fiesta de disfraces y Romeo iba de.... creo que de caballero o algo así- al ver la cara de perplejidad de Ginny aclaro-, Julieta y Romeo son dos personajes de ciencia ficción creados por Sheakspeare, la historia cuenta como ambos mueren...

- Los muggles no sabéis lo que son historias felices ¿eh?

- A mi me gusto mucho cuando la fui a ver al cine. Llore y todo...

- ¡¡VAMOS!! Tú no lloras desde que Hufflepuff nos gano en un partido- replico Ginny ensanchando una sonrisa-.

- Ya, pero bueno. ¿Me vas a decir por que llorabas o tengo que ir a ver a Snape y pedirle un suero de la verdad?

- Creo que lo tendrías que robar más que otra cosa Iris- dijo con seguridad Ginny-.

- A, bueno, eso seria un inconveniente... te lo pondría en la copa y confesarías delante de todo Hogwarts, Huo, huo, huo, huo...- (risa maléfica)-.

- ¿Por qué no has ido a comer?- pregunto con curiosidad Ginny-.

- Tengo que ensayar la canción. Mañana es el baile y... ahora me da corte tocar delante de tanta gente...

- Vamos, pero si tú no tienes sentido de la vergüenza- dijo molesta Ginny-.

- Ya, pero bueno. ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

- No te lo pienso decir. Y atrévete a robar un suero de la verdad y lo pagarás- dijo Ginny amenazándola con la varita-.

- No vale- musito Iris-, tú eres mejor en DCAO que yo y haces mucho mejor que yo los maleficios.

- Tú eres mejor en transformaciones y en pociones que yo. Eres una histérica, tienes una voz fuerte y bonita. Además, eres más guapa...

- Si ya, pero tú eres mucho mejor en lo demás ¡¡Y YO NO SOY MUCHO MÁS GUAPA QUE TÚ!!- Iris se levanto y fue a su baúl, saco unas alas de ángel-. ¿tienes alguna túnica blanca?

- No, la que tengo es azul celeste- replico Ginny-.

- A bueno ¿te importa que la tiña?

- No.

- Gracias- fue hasta el baúl de Ginny saco la túnico y con un movimiento de la varita se convirtió en color blanco-. Ya está. Otro hechizo y que las alas se unan a la túnica y ¡¡YA!! PRUÉBATELO.

- No gracias. ¿De que vas a ir tú?

- Yo de demonio, y así somos un dúo....

- ¿Qué tramas?

- ¿YO? Nada...

- Que tramas.

- Bueno.... um, nada...

- Iris...

- VALE, con tigo no tramo nada, pero convencía a Potter para que se disfrazara de ángel- le brillaban los ojos-.

- Pero.. ¿tú no salías con Colin?

- Si. Y como te dije tenemos muchísimas cosas en común.

- ¿Entonces?

- Una de ellas es que nos gusta Harry, otra es que a ambos nos gustan los chicos, la fotografía, el quidditch, aunque no te negare que tiene una voz de pito...

- Colin es.. ¿gay?

- Si- Iris saco el disfraz de demonio.-. ¿Te gusta?

- No, me gusta más el mío...

- Mala...

- Ya...

- ¿Por qué llorabas?

- Por que te iba a dar una patada en el culo- replico Ginny-.

- Ju. ¿Vamos a almorzar?

- Vale. Pero no me mires a sí que no te pienso decir nada. ¿Qué tienes luego?

- Adivinación, DCAO y Runas ¿y tú?

- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, DCAO y estudios muggles. ¿Te toco otro año con Firenzne, no?

- Sip, menos mal. Bueno, bajemos que me suenan las tripas- Iris se levanto y prácticamente arrastro a Ginny hasta el Gran Comedor-.

Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras (bueno, a Ginny la arrastraban), Iris paro de golpe, alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras. Un chico rubio...

- Mira a ese Malfoy, se cree el centro del universo me cae pésimo- le susurro Iris a Ginny-.

- Bueno, si se esforzase talvez fuese majo- replico con amargura Ginny-.

- Ya, pero como no lo hace.... bueno, ¿qué importa? Tengo hambre, vamos- dijo Iris volviendo a agarrar a Ginny-.

- Yo... se me ha quitado el hambre- se apresuro a decir Ginny-.

- Ya pero a mi no... si le tienes miedo o algo por el estilo...

- ¡¡Yo no le tengo miedo a Malfoy!!- le susurro indignada Ginny- vamos- y se volvieron a poner en camino al Gran Comedor-.

Cuando pasaron por delante de Malfoy, este se quedo mirándolas muy serio.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor Iris no aguanto más y soltó lo que pensaba:

- Le gustas a Malfoy, se te ha quedado mirándote con unos ojos...

- Mirándonos- recordó Ginny-.

- Ya, pero lo lógico sería que le gustaras tú y no yo, ya que yo soy muy fea...

- Si, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Dean-. Pero te recuerdo que yo tengo novio- dijo besando a este-.

- Si ya- Iris se puso enfrente de Ginny y a la vera de Colin-.

- Iris, si queremos llegar pronto a adivinación- empezó a decir Colin-.

- Está aquí al lado y yo no eh probado bocado- replico Iris echándose un poco de estofado en el plato-.

Gran Comedor. Cena.

- Ginny, vamos, ¿iras con Dean no?

- Claro ¿no es lo lógico?- replico Ginny aburrida-.

- Pero el no te lo ha pedido...

- Si te inquieta tanto se lo pregunto. ¡¡DEAN!!

- ¿Si?- dijo este dejando de hablar con Seamus-.

- ¿Vamos juntos al baile?

- Vale- respondió este y se volvió a enfrascar en su conversación con Seamus-.

- ¿Qué te dije?

- No lo se, lo que sí se es que se ha enterado todo el colegio- replico Iris meciéndose una patata en la boca-.

Gracias a quien este perdiendo el tiempo leyendo este fic. Renuevo, gracias. Y dejen reviews.


	2. º Capitulo

Sin ti no soy nada

Sumary: Ginny tiene la mitad de un corazón, pero.. ¿quién tiene la otra? Dedicado a Lauris girl 

CAPITULO 2

- Hola Gin- Iris se acerco- ¿qué haces?

- Toma Iris- le entrego un pergamino-, ¿crees que podríais tocarlo mañana por la noche?

- Déjame ver... parece muy buena la letra. Haber como suena-, saco la guitarra de el baúl y empezó a tocar unos acordes-.

"Una mañana al levantarte

todo en lo que creíste, te enseñaron,

y razonaste desaparece

como un suspiro en una

mañana de domingo"

"Tus padre te mintieron,

lo hicieron tus amigos,

hasta aquella chica

menudita y tan bonita"

"Como un relámpago

que despista, la luna

se esconde, date prisa

el cielo se encendió al

ver tus ojos grises"

- Suena muy bien ¿no?- pregunto cortándola Ginny-.

- Es linda ¿ojos grises? ¿Quién tiene los ojos grises?- dijo con curiosidad Iris-.

- Mucha gente- dijo Ginny-, me gustan los ojos grises, ojos gatunos...

- Ya, bueno. Tengo que comunicarles al resto que tienen que aprenderse una canción nueva, ahí que inventar la música... ¡¡NO SE SI NOS DARÁ TIEMPO!! Bueno, salgo pitando...

- Iris, ponte algo, que vas en camiseta y bragas- aconsejo Ginny mirándola con dureza.

- Es verdad, bueno, pásame la bata...

- Toma anda.

Ginny sonrió, ¿Qué haría Iris sin ella? Se levanto y dirigió a el cuarto de los chicos de 6º. Quería hablar un rato con Dean. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y luego subió otras cuantas. Sin tocar la puerta la abrió. Se quedo helada. Dean estaba besando a Seamus... en los labios... Ginny parpadeo: la verdad no le molestaba. No quería interrumpirles. Pero, sentía algo por dentro que le suplicaba que lo hiciera.

- Dean..- el nombrado giro la cabeza con mucha rapidez-. Mira, que creo... que si tú estás con otra persona, no deberíamos ir juntos al baile. Solo es eso. Adiós- se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Le dejo con la boca abierta-.

Todo era tan raro. Esto no era coincidencia: descubre quien tiene la otra parte del corazón es Draco Malfoy y que Dean es gay en el mismo día. Se inventa una canción dedicada a Draco y... bueno, y nada más. Iris no sería de mucha ayuda: era una histérica y enseguida se lo contaría a todo el mundo. Luna le parecería una tontería y se iría a buscar gusarajos verdes. Hermione la miraría y le diría que era una tontería y si se lo comunicaba a alguno de sus hermano le mataban. No sabía a quien contárselo. Espera un momento: claro que lo sabía. Andrea Smollet era la chica indicada. Subió corriendo las escaleras y se la encontró platicando con unas chicas unos cursos mayores que ellas.

- Andy ¿de veras te pidió salir?- decía una chica de 7º-.

- Si, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy me pidió salir- dijo Andy sonriendo con suficiencia-.

Ginny se quedo congelada. Nada, todo lo que ocurría era para burlarse de ella: Dios la utilizaba para reírse de ella. Era a sabiendas que si Malfoy tuviese que elegir elegiría a Andrea Smollet la más guapa de todo Hogwarts y la pequeña Weasley elegiría a Andrea.

Espera un momento ¿desde cuando le importaba Malfoy? Por Ginny se podía quedar con todas las chicas de Hogwarts..

"Por la antigua Ginny" dijo una vocecita desde su cerebro "la nueva no quería ni imaginárselo"

- Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya- gritaba dando saltos Iris, la cual levaba su guitarra y el pergamino en la otra-. ¡QUEDO FANTÁSTICO GIN! Eres un genio... Una mañana al levantarte todo en lo que creíste, te enseñaron y razonaste desaparece...

- No quiero que la toques- dijo de pronto Ginny con una voz muy rara-.

- ¿Qué? Pero Gin, si es magnífica. No puedes hacerle eso a la música...

- Está bien. Cántala, tócala, follatela, a mi me importa un bledo.

- Ginny ¿estás bien?- era raro que ella la llamara así. Debía estar realmente preocupada-.

- No, no lo estoy ¿vale? Eh roto con Dean- esa era una bonita excusa-.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Veis chicas?- dijo la cursi voz de Andrea- esa es la típica chica común que deja a todo ser viviente que pasa por sus manos u la perfecta idiota que es dejada por otros chicos...

- ¡¡CALLATE!! ¿ENTENDISTE?- grito Ginny furiosa y se dejo caer en su cama-.

- Yo que tú, ni lo intentaba- aconsejo Iris cerrando las cortinas de la cama de Ginny desde dentro para poder hablar un poco-.

- ¿Qué quieres?- gruño Ginny mirándola-.

- Hablarte. Gin, no tienes por que mentirme. Se que no querías a Dean. Si te molesta que haya besado a Harry...

- ¿Qué tú has hecho qué?- dijo sorprendida Ginny-.

- Lo siento- se apresuro a decir-.

- Tienes suerte de que este deprimida, que si no te enviaba una maldición- mintió con rapidez Ginny,- ahora sal de mi vista.

- Lo siento Ginny- dijo saliendo cabizbaja Iris y desapareciendo de su vista-.

Ginny no durmió bien. Todo lo que había pasado en aquellas 24h y haberle echado la bronca a Iris por hacer algo que siempre había deseado, desde siempre. Pero sobre todo, en sus sueños aparecía Draco Malfoy besando a Andrea, burlándose de ella y tirando la cadena por el retrete....

Ginny se levanto muy temprano esperando no encontrar a nadie despierto, pero, Iris estaba practicando la canción haciendo un hechizo insonorizador que hizo que solo ella lo escuchase.

- Iris- llamo Ginny-, a mi Harry no me gusta- Iris movió los labios. Luego hizo un movimiento con la varita y dijo-:

- ¿Qué?

- Si, que no me gusta y no estaba deprimida por eso, tampoco lo estaba por que Dean fuese gay ni..

- ¡¡ya se por que!! Estabas deprimida por que subió el precio de la carne de dragón- dijo golpeando con fuerza su mano derecha-.

- No- Ginny sonrió-, ¿te importa que no te lo diga hoy?

- ¿Me lo vas a contar? ¿No voy a necesitar el suero de la verdad? Mola.

- Ya, no se cuando lo haré, pero lo haré. No te preocupes....

- Si no me preocupa. Me has quitado un peso de encima. Solo queda deshacerme de la chocha y Harry será solamente mío- (risa maléfica)-.

- Me das miedo. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

- No gracias. Yo ya he desayunado. Me levante hace un par de horas. Ve tú sola.

- Bueno, vale.

Ginny se vistió y fue a desayunar: hoy nada (ni nadie) le arruinaría el día (ni siquiera cierto rubio). Abrió con brusquedad la puerta del Gran Comedor. A lo lejos había una pareja... una rubio y una morena hablando... Draco Malfoy y Andrea Smollet. Consiguió oír un fragmento de la conversación:

- Tienes antepasados muggles- decía Draco- y tú tía abuela era una squib ¿crees que YO saldría con alguien como TÚ?

- Pero ¡si me pediste tu salir!

- Ya, pero yo no sabía que tenías esa clase de antepasados- Malfoy rió con ganas-. Lo siento Baby.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Vale, lo se, m kedo cortito, xo no lo pude evitar. Quería subir uno sin falta ya. Proximo Capi: Hogwarts**

solamente yo: pues si, ira de eso. Muchas gracias por dejar un review.

a-grench: espero que sea lo suficientemente pronto: en cuanto vi la cantidad de reviews me quede flipando.

CoNnY-B: Seguramente me e confundido, xo: al final del 5º libro Ginny sale con Dean. Lo que les paso en el pasado, lo escribiré más adelante. pero una pista fue que se conocieron en una playa.

Rosy: No es ningún triangulo, Dean está xk fue el último novio de Ginny

maggie: la verdad es que yo también m imagino a Dean y Seamus gays, pero bueno..

LadyVega: Espero que los adjetivos lleguen pronto

NacilmeBlack: realmente espero que no salga una tercera o tercero que tenga una mitad de un corazón, pero la verdad.. no se me había pasado por la cabeza eso...

Chise Black: La verdad es que me inspire en un dibujo que encontré en google y me inspiro...

Joy Evans: Grache


	3. º Capitulo

Sin ti no soy nada

Sumary: Ginny tiene la mitad de un corazón, pero.. ¿quién tiene la otra? Dedicado a Lauris girl 

CAPITULO 3

- Ya, pero yo no sabía que tenías esa clase de antepasados- Malfoy rió con ganas-. Lo siento Baby.

Ginny sonrió para si misma. Sin duda este sería un muy buen día. Andy no estaría de buen humor en mucho tiempo. A ella, jamás la habían dejado... solía hacerlo ella.

Se sentó y se dispuso a comer pero oyó una voz a sus espaldas:

- Weasley, tenemos que hablar- era Draco Malfoy-.

- Resulta cómico, yo no tengo por que hablar con tigo.

- Sabes perfectamente de que tenemos que hablar- replicó él, Ginny se dio cuenta que al hablar no arrastraba ya las palabras-.

- Te repito: no tengo por que hablar con tigo, Malfoy. Es más, no se porque te estoy dirigiendo la palabra en estos momentos. Ahora, si no te importa, déjame desayunar y vivir en paz...

- Muy bien Weasley, haz lo que te apetezca, yo no soy nadie para mandar sobre ti- está frase la dijo arrastrando las palabras-.

- Tienes una voz mucho más linda sino arrastras las palabras- dijo Ginny cuando se alejaba-.

- Gracias- gruño este y se alejo-.

Ginny desayuno rápidamente y subió a la torre Griffindor: aquel día tocaba excursión a Hosmeade y no pensaba perdérsela. Sabía a la perfección que tenía que haber hablado con Malfoy, pero, su orgullo lo impidió. Iris se iba a quedar a ensayar, a si que se fue con Hermione, Ron y Harry al pueblo.

Bajaron hablando tranquilamente. Hasta que salió el tema de el baile de aquélla noche.

- Yo iré con Luna- dijo Ron sonriendo-.

- ¿En serio?- dijo un tanto mosca Hermione-. Yo iré con Seamus...

- Seamus y Dean son gays- santo de pronto Ginny-.

- ¿QUÉ?- dijeron los tres al unísono-.

- Pos eso, por eso yo ya no salgo con Dean. Así, que no iré con nadie al baile...

- Creo que iré a hablar con Seamus cuando lo vea... ¡¡podría habérmelo dicho!!- y salió corriendo hacía las tres escobas-.

- ¿Y tú Harry?- dijo con curiosidad Ginny-.

- Con Cho, lo hemos arreglado- Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida, pero no dijo nada-.

- Mira hay vuelve Herms- dijo Ron señalando a Hermione que parecía feliz-.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- En cuanto entre Seamus me dijo que era gay y que no iría con migo al baile- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa-. Y me invito a ir al baile Anthony Bens- Bens era el nuevo guardián de Ravenclaw, un chico muy guapo de 7º-.

En otro lugar:

Draco Malfoy miraba al cuarteto que caminaba por las calles de Hsmeade. Seguramente era una cita dobles, ya que, todo el mundo sabía que Weasley y Granger sentían una gran atracción entre si, pero, en ese caso ¿qué hacían allí Ginny y Potter? Seguramente ellos dos eran novios o algo así, ya que, todavía no había existido mujer que no se sometiera a sus encantos y ella lo había logrado.

Draco se acordó de la estúpida canción que le había hecho Ginny a Potter...

"Si hubieran hablando Ginny en estos momentos se estaría riendo de sus bromas y no de las de Potter.. un momento... Draco ¿qué estás pensando" pensaba Draco.

Aquella noche. En la sala común de Griffindor.

Ginny estaba preocupada por Iris. Se asombro al verla disfrazada de hada (lo único que hizo es ponerse una camiseta y una mini falda, pegar unas alas transparentes a la camiseta y una estrella a la varita) y no de demonio. Cuando llego a la habitación la encontró tocando canciones tristes de amor. Cosa rara en ella, ya que las aborrecía. Ginny no tenía muchas ganas de ir al baile, pero, por hacerle un favor se puso el disfraz y bajo con ella.

Primero cenaron en mesas de 8. Harry iva vestido de Julio César y Cho de Atenea. Ron se había puesto un disfraz de vampiro, al igual que Luna y Hermione de jugadora de quidditch, al igual que Bens también.

Después Iris y su grupo (las brujas de Hogwarts) subieron a tocar. La canción de entrada era la que había escrito Ginny. Luego siguieron con otras (algunas también eran de Ginny).

Ginny estaba muy aburrida. Todos tenían pareja, todos bailaban, todos menos ella y otros pocos. Se levanto, la verdad es que estaba muerta de aburrimiento. Salió del castillo y se sentó en el borde del lago. Paso una mano por las aguas cristalinas...

- Weasley- la llamo la odiosa voz de Andy-. ¡Que se supone que haces?

- Aburrirme- replicó ella-.

- Quería preguntarte algo... ¿es cierto?

- ¿El que?- Ginny se quedo helada... ¿no estaría hablando del colgante? ¿verdad?

- Qué Potter tiene un precioso club de fans- su voz sonaba indiferente.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya sabes- dijo ella molesta-. A ti te gusta Potter, también a Iris, a Colin, Cho... ¿quieres que siga?

En otro lugar

Que coñazo. Pansy no para de suplicar que salieran a bailar, y Draco tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que bailar con Pansy. Se aburria. Ahora veía que la fantástica idea de Pansy de disfrazarse de Romeo no era demasiado buena ("Vamos Draki, eres un Romeo, lo único que te falta es el disfraz"). Movía el pie al ritmo de una canción muy linda, la primera que habían tocado.

("Una mañana al levantarte

todo en lo que creíste, te enseñaron,

y razonaste desaparece

como un suspiro en una

mañana de domingo"

"Tus padre te mintieron,

lo hicieron tus amigos,

hasta aquella chica

menudita y tan bonita"

"Como un relámpago

que despista, la luna

se esconde, date prisa

el cielo se encendió al

ver tus ojos grises")

Se aburrió de escucharla. Se levanto y salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Se sentó a la vera de un árbol que estaba prácticamente tapado por unos arbustos. Nadie sabría que él se encontraba allí.

Al rato hoyo una voz que decía:

- A ti te gusta Potter, también a Iris, a Colin, Cho... ¿quieres que siga?- decía la voz de Andy-.

La curiosidad hizo que Draco se levantara para ver quien era, Ginny Weasley disfrazada de ángel estaba muy roja, apretaba con rabia los puños y se contenía por no pegar a Andy.

- ¡¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS SMOLLET!!- Ginny estaba molesta y enfadada-.

- Entonces ¿no te gusta Harry?- dijo sorprendida-.

- ¡¡ANTES ME GUSTA Malfoy QUE HARRY!!- Draco sintió una especie de sentimiento que le embargo, solo sabía que esas palabras habían abierto una puerta llena de esperanza-.

- ¿QUÉ?- Andy se había levantado-. ¿Entonces te gusta MI Draco?

- Que yo sepa las personas no son propiedad de nadie- replicó con frialdad Ginny levantándose también-, además te dejo está mañana ¿recuerdas?

Draco espero a que Andy se alejase llena de ira, y luego salió de su escondite. Se acercó a Ginny desde atrás y murmuro:

- Valla Weasley, no sabía que te gustara- Ginny se volteo molesta, pero se quedo embobada al ver como iba vestido Draco-.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustas? Dije antes tú que Harry, eso no significa nada...- dijo sonrojándose muchísimo-.

- ¿Y esto?- se quito la pulsera y se la mostró, Ginny se quedo helada-. ¿tampoco significa nada? Ya veo- se la volvió a poner-, buenas noches Weasley....

cuando Draco estaba suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera oír, ella murmuro:

- Eso si, Draco, eso, me temo que si significa mucho.....

a LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

Ginny se levanto muy tarde aquella mañana. Cuando bajo abajo encontró a Iris hablando con Andy (cosa rara, ya que se detestaban) y cuando la vio le sonrio e hizo señas para que se acercara:

- Andy dice que te gusta Malfoy- dijo conteniendo una sonrisita-.

- No me gusta Iris- mintió Ginny muy segura-. Dije que no me gusta Harry más que como amigo.

- ¿De veras?- a Andy se le iluminó la cara-. Genial.

- Pero tú a Malfoy no le gustas Andy, dolo quiere a las chicas vírgenes para quitársela u algo por el estilo- replico Iris-. Conociendodlo como lo conocemos podemos pensar muchas más cosas que esas...

Notas de la autora:

¿Será corto este capi? Espero que no. Me alegro que lo hayan leído............

**CoNnY-B**: Um, bueno, a mí siempre me parecieron una linda pareja (vale, solo desde que vi la pelí de: Big Daddy (creo k s llamaba así)).

**a-grench**: Me alagas.

hermylaura: e aquí la famosa lauris girl (xddddddddddddddd). ¡¡IRIS NO S PARECE A MI!!! (cuando leas esto Lauris girl, lo escribí cuando te dije u·u). Para empezar Iris es guapa, rubia, sabe cantar, es una bruja, le gusta Harry.. ¿necesitas más.... (lauris girl es la autora de la frase: (© y ®) ¡No hace falta que lo oigan en la antártica!)


	4. º Capitulo

Sin ti no soy nada

Sumary: Ginny tiene la mitad de un corazón, pero.. ¿quién tiene la otra? Dedicado a Lauris girl 

CAPITULO 4:

- Draco no es así- salto Ginny-.

- ¿Draco?- dijo sorprendida Iris-, pensaba que para nosotras era el imbécil de Malfoy...

- si eso- apoyo Andy- desde cuando es Draco- dijo molesta-.

- Desde que dijiste que me gustaba.. ¿sabes? Te escucho y me dijo que le parecía muy mal que le trataras como un simplón objeto que añadir a tú colección...

- OK- dijo molesta Andy alejándose-.

- Oye Ginny ¿te gustan los animales?- pregunto con curiosidad Iris-.

- Si ¿por?

- ¿Los cachorros muggles?

- Si, me encantan los perritos ¿por?

- Nada, ¿te gustaría venirte con migo a mi casa en Navidad? Van a estar unas amigas a las que he hablado mucho de ti: ellas son como Andy unas chicas muy cursis, pero saben conquistar y no tratan a los chicos como Andy.. ¿vendrías?

- Claro... me encantaría ir a tú casa por Navidad.

Desde el día 1 de Noviembre hasta el 25 de Diciembre no paso nada de mención, Malfoy no había vuelto a intentar hablar con ella, Iris no se hablaba con Harry, Cho y él habían roto y Hermione no volvió a ver a Anthony. En cambio Ron seguía saliendo con Luna, es más, cualquiera diría que eran algo más que amigos (como solían afirmar cada vez que alguien les preguntaban si eran novios).

El día 25 Ginny y Iris montaron en el Expreso Hogwarts. Ginny pensó que ya era el momento de que Iris se enterase de lo que ocurría y se lo conto durante la travesía. Al acabar, Ginny parecía frenarse para no decir algo como "Lo sabía"

- Y haber si me e enterado- dijo por fin-. Me estas diciendo que te gusta Malfoy, que cuando erais niños eran novios, y ahora quieres que las lokas de mis amigas te enseñen a seducirlo... ¿estás loca?

- Si eso es. Se que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero se que soy muy fea...

- ¿QUÉ? Pero si la fea aquí soy yo...

- no digas chorradas, tú estas demasiado ofendida para darte cuenta que hay muchos chicos a los cuales les gustas y no les haces ni caso... estás obsesionada con Harry y no haces caso a los demás...

- tú has tenido el triple de novios que yo- dijo ofendida Iris-. O más.

- Ya, bueno. Ya lo se... ósea, que tú no has tenido ninguno.... bueno, Colin no vale que no os dabais besos con lengua, mira, ya estamos llegando.

- Si. Vamos apúrate, que las lokis de mis amigas no les gusta esperar.

- Vale. Pero ¿crees que me harán ese favor?

- Gin, estarán encantadas y apuesto diez mil galeones a que te piden que me engañes, o que me obligues a hacer lo mismo...

Bajaron del tren. Salieron del Adén 9 y ¾. Se encontraron con los señores Jones. Allí, detrás de ellos estaban tres chicas de cabello negros azabache, las tes parecían igual de altas, delgadas y tener la misma figura. La de la derecha tenía los ojos verde oscuro, la del centro los tenía azul clarito y la de la izquierda los tenía castaños.

- La de la derecha es Mary Anne (Suena algo así como Marian. Su verdadero nombre es Ana María), la del centro es Mary A (la a es de Ashley. Su verdadero NOMBRE ES Ashley María) y la de la izquierda se llama Mary Sue(su verdadero nombre es Susana María)- le susurro Iris al oído a Ginny-.

- Don idénticas ¿son hermanas?

- No, la de la derecha se apellida García, la del centro Simpson y la de la izquierda Benito. Te recomiendo que no las confundas- aconsejo Iris sonriendo a sus padres y abrazándoles-.

Los señores Jones eran idénticos a su hija. Eran artistas y cantaban, dibujaban, escriban y hacían todo bien. La señora Jones era rubia y de ojos grises. El señor Jones era moreno y de ojos castaños. Montaron en el mercedes de los señores Jones y fueron a su casa. Las Mary's (como las llamaba Iris) eran brujas y habían estudiado en Beauxtons, eran sangre limpias, y ella no sabía que eran brujas hasta que recibió una lechuza para entrar en Hogwarts, lo cual resulto, que se la enviaron cuando estaba en casa de una de las tres. Los Jones cantaban a coro una canción, las Mary's no cantaban por que le daba vergüenza y Ginny, por que no la conocía.

- en un país multicolor, nació una abeja bajo el sol...- cantaban, cuando acabaron la canción-. Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul, con su camisita... -cuando acabaron está otras muchas más canciones infantiles muggles-.

La casa de los Jones era en realidad un antiguo cuartel de bomberos. Las paredes de fuera estaban pintadas, y el dibujo era tan realista (un campo de flores) que parecía hasta real. Subieron al cuarto de Iris y las Mary's después de recibir el encargo empezaron a hablar entre si.

- Solo accedemos si Iris también se somete al tratamiento- dijo Mary Anne que parecía ser la jefa-.

- Vale- accedió Ginny sin pensárselo dos veces-.

- A esto les llamo yo unas amigas- gruño Iris-.

No hicieron mucho. Les alisaron el pelo, retocaron las cejas y maquillaron. Pintaron las uñas de color rojo a Ginny y verde clarito a Iris. Y les dieron ropa de su vestuario. Al finalizar Iris parecía cualquier otra cosa que ella- ya que normalmente no se peinaba en semanas-. En cambio Ginny apenas noto el cambio.

- No vale- gruño-, a Iris la habéis dejado muy linda, pero, yo me veo como siempre... fea.

- No es cierto- gruño Mary Sue-, eres muy guapa, más que las aquí presentes, solo tienes que poner un poco más ed empeño en arreglarte.

- Ehí, que ofendes- regaño Iris-.

- Ya, pero es verdad- admitió Mary A-.

- Ginebra es preciosa- apoyo Mary Anne-. Ahora necesita clases de conquista y será una play boy de lo más fasión...

- ¡¡MARY'S NO INTENTEIS CONVENTIR A GIN EN UNA DE VOSOTRAS!!- grito molesta Iris-.

- No intentamos convertir en Ginebra en una de nosotras Iris, solo intentamos que ese rubito que nos habéis descritito se fije en ella- Iris enrojeció ante el comentario de Mary Anne-.

- Se fría- aconsejo Mary A-, no le hagas caso, hazte la difícil, eso siempre funciona...

- Insinúate, muéstrate muy sensual cuando él este cerca, ten siempre a mano un chupa chus, ese es el anzuelo perfecto..- dijo Mary Sue-.

- Envíate a ti misma regalos, un día haz que te interesa, al siguiente ni lo conozcas....- razonó Mary Anne-.

- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Ginny-.

- Tenéis ideas muy diferentes en como conquistar un chico- dijo sonriendo Iris-. Yo creo que si eres tú misma...

- ¡¡ESO NO FUNCIONA!!- le grito Mary Anne-, ese tal Harry no te hizo ni caso, y tú fuiste tal y como eras. Es hora de ser las más zorras de el colegio...

- conócelo, haz como si te interesara lo que le interesa a él, hazte su amiga y luego ataca sus puntos débiles- dijo sonriente Mary A y las otras dos asintieron, Iris parpadeo sin comprender y Ginny asintió-.

- Esas cosas son una chorrada- dijo molesta Iris-.

- Cállate- dijeron las Mary's restantes molestas-. Bueno. Nosotras nos tenemos que ir a dar una vuelta, hasta luego...

Más tarde:

- Ya tamos aquí- dijo la voz de Mary Sue-. ¿Cómo están?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron las Mary's al ver a Iris y a Ginny, ambas habían vuelto a tener su aspecto primario-.

- Pero.. ¿qué se hicieron?- dijo sorprendida Mary Anne-.

- Nos arreglamos- comunico Ginny sonriendo-. Al final llegamos a la conclusión de que estamos más guapas al natural y no al artificial... ¿qué traéis?

- Estuvimos en casa de tú romeo- Iris bufo-. Si de ese chico, es guapísimo, se quedo helado cuando nos pusimos a revolverlo todo. Creo que no hizo nada por detenernos. Le interesan las mujeres, las serpientes, las artes oscuras...

- ¡¡ME DÁ IGUAL LO QUE LE INTERESE!!- chillo Ginny-. Iris me ha contado lo que hacéis para que una pareja sea "feliz". ¡¡AMENAZAIS AL QUE NO ESTE DEACUERDO!! Si habéis amenazado a Draco os juro que...

- si, les amenazamos, pero no con una navaja, a desvelar sus trapos sucios- dijo entre dientes Mary A-. Este tiene unos muy interesantes....

- Mary A, creo que te estas pasando. Al igual que todas. Mañana viene Aarón.

- ¿Quién?- dijo Ginny a la vez que las Mary's decían-:

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Ese idiota de gafas y aparato dental que estaba por ti en el colegio? Cada vez tienes gustos peores niña- si, a la vez-.

- Si. Mis padres le han invitado y es muy majo. Lo único que estaba ciega cuando iba con vosotras y lo despreciaba. Le voy a pedir perdón. ¿Saben? Se fue a Alemania.

- ¿era majo?- pregunto con curiosidad Ginny-.

- La verdad no lo se. Solo se que iba detrás de mi y sacaba matrículas en todo- dijo Iris encogiéndose de hombros-.

- A bueno, un Ravenclaw como pocos entonces...

- Era un año mayor que nosotras...

- Vamos a ir a Hogwarts- dijo sonriendo Mary Anne

**Talvez corto???????????. Hoy no tenía inspiración. Escribí gran parte del capi en el día de ayer. cahussssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Kiara McGonagall, CoNnY-B: os respondo a la vez xk solo tengo k decir k tengo una ángel de la guardia.. ¡¡O MEJOR UN DEMONIO!! hermy laura (o lauris girl) k no m deja empaz ni un solo segundo. luego, también me hace mucha ilusión ver que os gusta tanto y me dan fuerzas. dejo el fic a las 7:45 más o menos con lo que haya escrito. gracias.**

**Sthefany Weasley: ¡A MI ANDY ME CAE BIEN! Es todo lo contrario que iris...**

**Rosa E. Landeros Martnez: Bueno en realidad solo Seamus, xk este beso a Dean.. xo wueno...**

**a-grench: me alegro que te encante **

**laurana-malfoy-rin: la intriga solo lleva a la desesperación....**

**Lily E.of Potter: de momento no pienso parar de escribir........**

**LadyVega: claro k va a recapacitar ¿tú que te crees que soy? una loca compulsiva? pos has acertado...**

**maggie . si, lo escribí yo... ¡¡como mi dulce hermanito (es idota...) ocupo el ordenador y me aburría me puse a escribir ¡¡LO MÁS DIFICIL FUE QUE TUVIERA RIMA!!**

**hermylaura : ya se que no la metí, se me olvido. pronto la pondré. espero k este se te haga más duradero...**


	5. º Capitulo

Sin ti no soy nada

Sumary: Ginny tiene la mitad de un corazón, pero.. ¿quién tiene la otra? Dedicado a Lauris girl 

CAPITULO 5:

- Vamos a ir a Hogwarts- dijo sonriendo Mary Anne-.

- Perfecto, más Mary's....

- No digas eso- regaño molesta Mary A-. Tú antes eras una de las nuestras. Eras Mary.

- ¿Qué?- dijo asombrada Ginny observándola-. ¿Te llamas María?

- No- gruño molesta Iris-. Antes, yo era como ellas, y quisimos ser diferentes. En nuestro colegio había muchas chicas que se llamaban como nosotras. Yo antes me llamaba Tina, nombre que no me agradaba. Un día decidimos ser las Mary's o Marías. Yo era la fundadora del club. "sea: Mary. Las otras tres acortaron sus nombres. Éramos una especie de putas que siempre teníamos lo que queríamos. Unas artistas. Yo recapacite a tiempo. Les dije que yo no era como ellas. Empecé a cambiar. En vez de decirles lo mal que le quedaba una chaqueta enfocaba mi furia hacía la lucha profesional. Me volví a cambiar de nombre. Me lo cambie por Iris.

- Anda ya, pero si tú jamás te has preocupado por el aspecto ni ná.. es más, odias a Andy precisamente por eso...- replico Ginny-.

- De veras Ginebra, tú no la conoces como es en realidad- Iris le saco la lengua a las Mary's-. Ella es como nosotras... vale. No es como nosotras es una pava muy bruta. Siempre lo fue, lo único que la cambiamos.

Sonó el timbre.

- Debe ser el idiota de Aarón- dijo con mal humor Mary A-.

- Ya voy yo- dijo Ginny levantándose-.

Fue a la entrada y abrió la puerta. La boca se le abrió. Delante de ella estaba un chico rubio, de ojos castaños, con gafas cuadradas. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta y un cuerpo muy bien marcado. Llevaba cuatro enormes ramos de flores y una caja de bombones.

- Hola- saludo él-. Soy Aarón, ¿está Mary?

- No- dijo Ginny sonriendo-.

- Pero está no es...

- Si, la casa de los Jones.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunto confuso él chico-.

- Mary desapareció hace muchos años- dijo Ginny sonriendo- mínimo 5.

- Ah... ¿muerto?- dijo el chaval bajando la cabeza-.

- No, simplemente cambio de nombre y de actitud- respondió Ginny haciéndolo pasar-.

- Ahora ¿cómo se llama?

- Iris.

Aarón entro en el salón (donde se encontraban). Aarón sonrió. La verdad es que era encantador. Iris había ido a la cocina ha buscar unos aperitivos.

- Disculpa, preciosa ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo Aarón sonriendo-.

- Ginny Weasley...

- ¿Qué? ¿La famosa Ginny Weasley?

- ¿Soy famosa?- dijo asombrada-.

- ¿Quién es famosa?- Iris entro con un refresco para cada uno-.

- Ginebra- respondieron las Mary's-.

- ¿De veras? No vi que salieras en el Profeta- dijo asombrada Iris-.

- ¿Has dicho Profeta?- dijo extrañado Aarón-.

- No...

- Si que lo has dicho...

- No....

- ¡¡IRIS ERES UNA BRUJA!! No me digas que no, que el Profeta es el diario de los magos...

- Anda, otro que es mago. Solo falta que digas que tú también vas a Hogwarts- dijo molesta Iris, y por como la miro Aarón algo les dijo que si-. ¡¡ME HAS TRAIDO BOMBONES!! Eres encantador Aarón- dijo quitándoselos de las manos.

- Si bueno. Los ramos son para ustedes- y les entrego los ramos de flores-.

- Gracias- dijo Ginny ruborizándose un poco-.

Las Mary's no contestaron enseguida. Se quedaron mirando a Aarón con curiosidad, como si lo estuvieran calificando. Mientras tanto Iris (que es una zampa bollos) ya se había terminado todos los bombones.

- Aarón- llamo Ginny- ¿a que te referías en lo de que soy famosa?

- Tengo un amigo en Hogwarts que habla de ti en todas las cartas que me a enviado... este año. "sea pocas. Pero bueno. Antes hablaba de tú hermano y un tal Potter...

- Harry- dijo sonriendo-. ¿Quien ese admirador que tengo?

- Prometí no contar nada- replicó sonriente Aarón-.

- Venga, se guardar secretos- dijo Ginny haciendo pucheritos-.

- Y yo también...

- Aarón- llamo Iris- ¿qué tal en Alemania?

- Pues de muerte. ¿Por?

- Tengo ganas de que empiece el curso- interrumpió Mary.. bueno, la que sea, creo que no importa demasiado-.

De vuelta a Hogwarts 

Se sentaron todos en un compartimiento y hablaron de cosas variadas (quidditch, quidditch, quidditch y más quidditch). A medio viaje la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció allí Draco Malfoy y sus secuaces. Ginny se quedo helada al verle. Al igual que las demás chicas. En cambio Aarón se levanto y abrazo amistosamente a Draco-.

- Ehí, miren si es el peque de Aarón- dijo en tono un tanto burlón-.

- Hola Draco- repuso él-. Crabe, Goyle... Draco, ¿quién es está preciosidad que se nos acerca?- dijo indicando a Pansy Parkinson-.

- Es Pansy- dijo en un tono de indiferencia-.

- Bienvenue belle- dijo cogiendole la mano y besándosela, las chicas se partieron el culo a risa, las Mary's con elegancia-.

- ¿Ustedes de que se ríen?- dijo molesta Pansy-.

- No... sabía... que Aarón.. era.. un.. galán- murmuro con la voz entrecortada por la risa Iris-. Pensaba... que... era... un... come... libros...¡¡AUNQUE ESO EXPLICARÍA LO DEL FRANCÉS!!

- Espera un momento- dijo molesto Draco- ¿ustedes se conocían de antes?

- Las Mary's le conocíamos desde la escuela primaria. Iris antes era una de nosotras- dijo Mary A-.

- ¿Qué?- dijo un tanto alarmado Draco-.

- Ahora me acuerdo- dijo Ginny dando una palmada en el aire- ¿quién era ese amigo tuyo de Hogwarts que te hablaba de mi en tus cartas?

- Nadie- se apresuro a mentir Aarón y se sentó. Malfoy desapareció-.

- Apuesto todo el oro que tengo que era Draki- dijo sonriendo Iris-.

- Iris, Mary o Tina: no puedo mentirte, desde la primera vez que te ví, me robaste el corazón...- dijo Aarón con una sonrisa conquistadora, pero Iris se metió un dedo en la boca-.

- Que cursi- murmuro cuando se lo saco-.

- Sin duda no has cambiado nada....

- Pero tú si- Mary Anne se puso a la altura de sus ojos y sonrió pícaramente-.

- Ya, y tú tampoco- replico él molesto, Ginny sonreía-. Por eso no me gustas.

- Oye Aarón- dijo Ginny sonriente- has dicho que no podías mentir a Iris...

- Eso- dijo ella levantándose y mostrando su mejor sonrisa- ¿quién era el chico de las cartas? Recuerda que no puedes mentirme...

- ¿Qué es más importante la amistad o el amor? La amistad se rige durante años y años de dura convivencia y comunicación y el amor es un simple caprichito que puede ser no correspondido- dijo Aarón-

- La amistad- dijo encogiéndose de hombros Iris, Ginny la asesinó con la mirada-.¿Qué? el me ha preguntado y yo he respondido...

- ¡¡SE LO ESTABA PREGUNTANDO ASÍ MISMO BRUTA!!....

- ¿A que casa creéis que iréis?- pegunto Aarón intentando cambiar la conversación-. Eh oído que Slytherin es la mejor...

- si quieres ser un mago oscuro si- replico Ginny con frialdad-. La mejor es Griffindor, donde habitan los valientes....

Ortro capi corto, x falta de inspiración... bueno, las promesas pal siguiente capi:

**Se dirá la siguiente frase: ¡TRANQUI! Que no hace falta que se enteren los de la Antártica. ** **Andy sera Mary Andy** **Ginny ****aceptar**** hablar con Draco…** **Aarón y las Mary's serán seleccionados para la misma casa (cual será??)**

**Encuesta? Cual es tu Mary favorita?? ?id130312**

**Rosy : lo intentare**

**Kiara McGonagall: las Mary's solo están para molestar... **

**maggie: la verdad es que no.. ¿se imaginan a Iris como Mary? yo no...**

**Moony Weasley: espero que este te agrade un fisco más.... ****¡¡ME ENCANTO TÚ FIC DE FLASH BACK!! ****Me hizo llorar..............**

**hermylaura : no, son diferentes. en el fondo son majas... muy en el fondo...**

**CoNnY-B: a mi me parecen majas... pero bueno, yo no sabría ver al enemigo ni aunque me estuviera apuntando con una pistola...**

**Lily E.of Potter : **

Con cariño:

MųŠą ŴέşſέΨ 

********


	6. º Capitulo

Sin ti no soy nada

Sumary: Ginny tiene la mitad de un corazón, pero.. ¿quién tiene la otra? Dedicado a Lauris girl 

CAPITULO 5:

- Benito, María- Mary Sue se puso el sombrero y este grito-:

- Slytherin-.

- García, María- grito McGonagall y repitió su veredicto-:

- Slytherin

- Simpson, María.

- Slytherin.

- Sloom, Aarón.

- Slytherin...

Un poco más allá, entre los aplausos y gritos de la mesa Slytherin, Iris le murmuró a Ginny:

- Perfecto, ahora tengo a un Slytherin pervertido detrás de mi. Ginny- paso una mano por delante de sus ojos, está ni se inmuto-. De veras hja, estas empanada.

- Mmm, ¿eh? ¿qué decías? No te escuche- se excuso mirando SIN disimulo a la mesa Slytherin-.

- Si ya veo, veo que te interesa muchísimo la mesa Slytherin...

- ¡¡IRIS!!- la regaño-. ¿O tendría que decir Tina? ¿Mary?

- Vale, me convenciste: no es de mi interés lo que quiera que veas a la mesa Slytherin... ¡¡O NO!!

- ¿Qué?- dijo asustada Ginny-.

- ¿Quieres que te haga una lista?- pregunto Iris mirando a Ginny con seriedad, luego tomo aire y empezó-: se me ha caído el zumo de calabaza en la sopa, se me olvidó comprarme el lirón, estoy más que asqueada, ahora, aparte de Slytherin que se meten con migo por ser hija de muggles, ahora tengo encima a Aarón, así, y las MARY'S están en Slytherin y conquistaran a tú Draqui- dijo tomando aire-. Aparte de que Harry no te ha quitado la vista de encima desde que llegamos y... creo que no se me olvida que Ron está comiendo con los ojos a Hermione, pero, este sale con Luna y...

- Iris- dijo Ginny molesta-: aburres a las moscas. Calla anda. Las Mary's son buen a gente...

- ¡¡SI BUENA GENTE!!- grito molesta, TODO el gran comedor se quedo mirando a Iris que ni se inmuto-. ¡¡Y QUÉ MIRAÍS VOSOTROS?? ¿TENGO MONOS EN LA CARA?

- Calma Iris, no se tienen que enterar en la Antártica- dijo Ginny más roja que un tomate-.

Ginny lo tenía decidido, mientras echaba un último vistazo a la mesa Slytherin y veía platicar con tranquilidad Draco y Aarón, pensaba en que le diría al día siguiente. Había decidido ir cuando se acabara el entrenamiento de quidditch de Slytherin, sabía a la perfección que Draco se quedaba un después de los entrenamientos a volar (está información se la había dado Andy, sin saber, por supuesto, que a ella le interesaba)

**Flash Back: **

Andrea Smollet acababa de entrar en el cuarto de las Griffindor de 5º curso. Sonreía de par en par. Todo el mundo sabía que a Andy le gustaba terriblemente Draco Malfoy (bueno, esto debió de ocurrir cuando... si, a principios de curso). Se sentó y comento en vos alta:

- Draco es guapísimo, me encanta verlo volar. Es tan guapo, lo que pasa es que le da pena Pitipote y siempre le deja coger la snitch.

- Entonces es más tonto de lo que creía- comunico Iris sonriendo-.

- Se queda después de los entrenamientos a volar un rato..

- Ya, a ver, si, con un poco de suerte se rompe una pierna y no puede jugar el primer partido- replico-.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

****

****

Bien, si sus cuentas estaban mal hechas el entrenamiento había cavado hacía unos minutos. Camino con inseguridad por los pasillos. Salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts y no paro de caminar hasta que llegó al campo de quidditch. No veía a Malfoy volando, que extraño. De sobra sabía que Andy venía todos los días (excepto aquel, las Mary's la entretenían) y siempre estaba volando. Ginny decidió ir a una de las gradas: así vería mucho mejor el terreno de juego, cuando, distinguió a una figura en las gradas de Slytherin. Esa figura pertenecía a Draco Malfoy.

Ginny subió con rapidez. Su corazón le latía con rapidez. Estaba muy nerviosa, había decidido que hablaría con él ese día, pero no había practicado lo que iba a decir.

Lo vio: parecía deprimido. Llevaba su nimbus 2001 cogida por la mano izquierda y tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte. Ginny se le acerco. El corazón latía con más rapidez. Estaba más cerca. Cerca.

- Mmm, hola... Malfoy- dijo Ginny como saludo-.

- ¿Eh? A hola Weasley- replico él molesto por que le hubiesen molestado-.

- ¿Te acuerdas del día de Hallowen?- preguntó con timidez Ginny-.

- ¿Cómo no? Si lleve un traje horrendo.

- No Dra.. Malfoy. Cuando estaba en la orilla y me enseñaste esa cadena que tienes como pulsera- de momento todo está saliendo bien Ginny-.

- ¿Está? ¿Ocurre algo con ellas? Ah, ya sé- se la quito y se la lanzo y Ginny la cogió al vuelo-. No la quería para nada.

- ¿Qué?- dijo asombrada Ginny observándola-.

- Pues eso, que si quieres se la das a Pitipote- dijo Draco dirigiéndole una mirada rápida-.

- Quería ponerme otra cosa- musito Ginny de pronto-.

- ¿Eh?

- Las Mary's me aconsejaron que me visitera de otra forma, pero no puedo, me descontarían puntos para mi casa...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tienes una cita con Potter?

- No, a mi Harry no me gusta...

- ¿A no? Entonces con Thomas- replico Draco molesto-.

- Tampoco...

- ¿Entonces?- gruño molesto-.

- ¿Te importa?- Ginny se sentó a su lado-.

- Aléjate un poco- gruño molesto Malfoy-. No quiero que una amante de muggles se acerque a mí.

- ¿Por?- en vez de alejarse se acerco a él, Draco parecía nervioso-.

- Por que... los muggles. ¡¡WEASLEY ME PUEDES DEJAR TRANQUILO!!

- No- replicó Ginny-. Tú querías hablar el día de Hallowen y yo ahora ¿algún problema?- le dejo en la mano la cadenita que antes le había lanzado, ante la sorpresa de Draco-.

- ¿Pero.. pero que haces?- parecía la mar de nerviosos. Miro la cadenita y luego a Ginny, ella sonreía tontamente, también estaba nerviosa-. Weasley...

- si quieres me puedes llamar Ginny: Aarón lo hace, y yo apenas lo conozco...

- ya, pero yo no me llevo bien con tú hermano... y.... Aarón es harina de otro costal.

- ¿Por?

- Es un pervertido...

- ¿Tú no? Según la opinión de Iris no eres más que un idiota pervertido que se folla a cuantas más mejor.

- ¿Iris? ¿Quién es esa? ¿La loca que cantaba esa canción de lo ojitos grises y a la que se intenta ligar Aarón?- pregunto Malfoy extrañado-.

- Si, Iris Jones...

- Si quieres mi opinión lo que ella quiera a mi me la suda- gruño Malfoy levantando la cabeza y mirando al cielo. Luego miro a Ginny ¿Por qué demonios parecía a punto de estallar?-.

- Malfoy ¿tú estás tonto? Intento conocerte, talvez ser tú amiga y tú... ¡¡TE HACES EL CHULITO!! Vale, okis. Ya me lo advirtió Iris: Las serpientes no cambian nunca, por mucho que cambien de piel.

- Espera un momento ¿has venido aquí SOLO para hablar con migo e.. intentar que las barrearas entre las casas ha sido eliminada?- dijo Malfoy extrañado-.

- Si- respondió Ginny un poco nerviosa: ella no quería hablar con él por eso-.

- A bueno, entonces ná ¿no?- dijo Malfoy poniéndose en pie-. Adiós Gin. Buenas tardes- Hizo ademán de irse pero Ginny le agarro el brazo ¿ese tío estaba retrasado o que?-.

- Mmmm, Draco- el giro la cabeza y la miro-...

- ¿Me puedes soltar el brazo?- gruño él mirándola-. Gracias.

- Draco...

Draco entro deprisa en la sala de Slytherin: odiaba esa sala. Era fría y oscura. Se sentó al lado de Aarón que platicaba con tranquilidad con Pansy.

- hola Draco, ¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó Pansy-.

- Nada Pansy, nada- gruño él-.

- Pansy ¿por qué no vas por ahí? Tengo que hablar con Draco- inquirió Aarón-.

- Tú mandas guapo- dijo Pansy desapareciendo-.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco? Puedes engañar a Pansy pero a mi no: soy un experto.

- No me psaa nada- replico Draco-.

- Tú estás enamorado...

- No digas chorradas, un Malfoy NO puede amar, está por encima de ese sentimiento.

- Draco.. ¿qué hiciste a Ginny?- inquirió cansado Aarón-.

- Ella quería hablar con migo y yo no quise y.. bueno, dije cosas que creo que la herí...

- Draco, cuando quieras ligar no te tires al cuello de la chica, la vas asfixiar.

**Bueno lamento no contestar reviews, y no decir nada más, solo.. ¡¡GRACIAS!! Intentare subir un mínimo de un capi a la semana: **

Con cariño:

MųŠą ŴέşſέΨ 

********


	7. º Capitulo

Sin ti no soy nada

Sumary: Ginny tiene la mitad de un corazón, pero.. ¿quién tiene la otra? Dedicado a Lauris girl 

CAPITULO 6:

- Weasley- dijo la fría voz de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Si?- replicó esta muy molesta-.

- Podemos... ¿hablar?- Draco intento mostrar su mejor sonrisa pero ella le miro con odio. Sabía que no era para tanto, pero le había llegado al alma. NADIE aunque hubiese dicho lo mismo, le había tocado tan dentro-.

- MALFOY: ESTAMOS HABLANDO- replico ella molesta-.

- Bueno, Gin, pues, que de veras, lo siento.. yo no quise llamarte...

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? Para ti Weasley, Malfoy.

- ¿Eh? A si.. que siento haberte llamado probetona, ya se que no debía hacerlo....

- ¡¡YO NO ESTOY MOLESTA POR LO QUE DIJISTE, SI NO POR COMO LO DIJISTE!! Si simplemente no querías hablar con migo, haberlo dicho ¿ok?

- ¡¡LO INTENTE!! ¿Sabes? me pones nervioso, en realidad yo no dije..

- LO DIJISTE COMO SI HUBIERAS DICHO MIERDA- replicó Ginny muy molesta. No se había dado cuenta de que TODO el pasillo les miraba. Las Mary's miraban con asco la escena. Iris parecía que iba a gritar algo. Aarón giraba la cabeza en forma de negación-.

- ¡¡PELEA!!- grito Iris agitando los puños-. ¡¡FUERA LAS PALABRAS: ADELANTE LOS PUÑOS!!

- Iris, vamonos, ahora tenemos DCAO. ¡¡IRIS!!- Ginny quería uir, y sin embargo parecía que nadie quería moverse, agarro a Iris por un brazo y la agarro ¿cómo podía ser tan insensible?-.

- Señorita Weasley: castigada después de clase- dijo con frialdad Snape cubierto de un asqueroso jugo fétido de color marrón verdoso-.

- ¡¡BIEN GIN!!- felicito Iris dándole unas palmaditas en la nuca (ya que mientras que Ginny se sentaba con Luna, Iris con Colin)-. Has batido tú propio record personal...

- y diez puntos menos para Griffindor señorita Jones, por ser una asquerosa sangre sucia que no puede cerrar su enorme bocota- ella se sonrojo y bajo la vista-. Bien, mejor que sigas afinando y dejes las materias de pensar para la gente de cerebro ¿verdad Weasley?

- Si señor- murmuro ella aun más roja que Iris-.

Después de clase Ginny se quedo para saber su castigo: limpiar el aula de pociones sin magia. Snape había pedido a los alumnos que no limpiasen nada que hubiesen ensuciado, a no ser sus objetos personales. Pero, al parecer Snape no tenía tiempo para esas memeces, así, que el tío, con toda su mala leche le pone a un prefectito de su casita para vigilar que Ginny no hacía magia para acabar antes.

Cuando Snape salió del aula, Ginny se sentó en la mesa y se quito la túnica, la corbata y el jersey. Espero con tranquilidad a su vigilante. La verdad aun le sorprendía que Iris (si, Iris, la muy imbécil le había echado unos polvitos en la poción con disimulo cuando pasaba Snape) como podía ser tan cría. Balanceo sus piernas. Estaba aburrda. Alguien abrió la puerta. Silencio.

- Bien Weasley: llegó la hora de tú castigo- dijo con tono burlón Malfoy-.

- ¿Qué? De eso nada. No pienso quedarme en un aula vacía con un imbécil de tú categoría- replicó Ginny con rapidez-.

- Vamos Weasley: si al menos hablases con migo, un simple golpe de varita haría tú trabajo- ofreció como trato Draco-.

- Antes muerta- replicó Ginny-.

- ¡¡O VAMOS Weasley!! ¿Tienes que ser tan cabezota con todo el mundo?

- No- replico Ginny sacándole la lengua-: sólo con tigo.

- Mírala tú, que maja.

- Pues valla: mira quien fue ha hablar. El rey de la simpatía.

- Necesito ayuda...

- ¿no me digas? Pues vetele a pedir ayuda a tú abuela... espera un momento ¿necesitas mi ayuda?

- No, te necesito a ti- dijo Draco con rapidez volteándose y dando la espalada a Ginny, la cual estaba tan asombrada que no cabía en si-.

- Draco...

- No, déjalo. Ya se que es una chorrada: a ti te gusta Potter...

- Draco, no se como quieres que te diga que a mi Harry no me gusta. A mi... yo también... ¡¡BUENO!! Que coño, yo también te necesito a ti- Ginny se había sonrojado más (si era posible) y miraba a Malfoy que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos-.

- ¿Sabes? Me hubiera esperado eso de todo el mundo, incluso de Aarón, pero de ti no... digo, que pensaba que por todo ese lío de las sangres...

- Eso son tonterías Draco- Ginny busco su mirada y sonrió.

Draco y Ginny se fueron acercándose. Draco inclino la cabeza y fue cerrando los ojos. Ginny se puso de puntillas e hizo lo mismo...

- ¿QUÉ SE SUPONEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?- grito la fría voz de Snape-.

- Na.. nada profesor- se apresuro a decir Draco y se alejó de Ginny-.

- Largo de aquí Draco. Ya me encargo yo. Weasley ¿a que está usted esperando? Vamos, póngase a limpiar ¡¡YA!!

OoOoOoOoOoOo Después de la limpieza.

- Ehi ¿cómo te ha ido?- Draco estaba esperando a Ginny en la puerta de el aula de pociones-.

- ¿QUÉ COMO ME HA IDO? Fatal, ese Snape está ido ¡¡ME HA HECHO QUITARLE EL POLVO A UNA SERIE DE LIBROS QUE DESPUÉS TIRO A LA BASURA!!- grito Ginny exasperada-.

- Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo:.... no hay ningún lado positivo- dijo defraudado-.

- Ya bueno ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?

- Si querer quiero, pero ¿qué pasaría si me vieran pasear con una Weasley?

- ¡¡DRACO!!...

- A mi lo que me sorprende es que os habléis- Aarón acababa de llegar-. Lo que podéis hacer es saltaros una clase e ir a dar larguísimos paseos y bonitos....- Draco y Ginny dejaron a Aarón dando un discurso, cuando salió el tema de el sexo (si, es que está muy loco) salió Snape y casi le da un sopapo-.

Caminaron durante un rato. Se dirigieron hacía el estadio de Quidditch. Draco cogió su escoba (mucho más rápida que la de Ginny) y ambos se montaron, Ginny agarro con fuerza la cintura de Draco. Volaron hasta el anochecer, aquella noche era luna llena, y por alguna cosa, no había ningún alumno por los jardines. Se sentaron a orillas del lago y observaron el cielo durante algunas horas. Al final del día Draco y Ginny se despidieron con un apasionado beso.

Sorry: no voy a escribir en un tiempo, stoy castigada :'(

Con cariño:

MųŠą ŴέşſέΨ 


	8. º Capitulo

Sin ti no soy nada

Sumario: dedicado a Laurish girl

Capitulo 8:

Ginny volvió a estar obnubilada en la clase de Snape, y este, hablaba ido para si mismo. Al acabar la clase Iris le explico a Ginny que Snape había pillado a Aarón dando un discurso sobre sexo, pero sólo... una especie de monólogo...

- Ya- replicó Ginny a Iris, no pensaba contarle lo de Draco-. Me estaba dando a mi el discurso, y me escape y no se entero...

- A bueno, eso es posible. Estás tan ida...casi más que yo.

- Mira quien fue a hablar...

Siguieron caminando hasta los invernaderos. Allí se encontraron con Aarón, que hablaba con Pansy, las Mary's y Andy.

- Hola Aarón, que ¿ligando- dijo desesperada Iris.

- Más quisieras tú preciosa- replicó sonriente-.

¿Qué hacéis- preguntó con curiosidad Ginny-.

¿Te importa pobretona- replicó Pansy-.

- Vamos, al parecer los pijos tienen planes- dijo Iris agarrando a Ginny por el brazo y arrastrándola-.

- Adiós princesa...- grito Aarón-.

- Púdrete en el infierno- replicó Iris-.

Se alejaron...

¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Aarón? A mi me cae bien-opinó Ginny-.

- Por que cuando tenía diez años me apunto sin ni siquiera preguntarme a un concurso de belleza. Por esas épocas yo ya era Iris, y lo peor fue que gane... además, esos concursos son para machistas...

- A vale. Una verdadera tragedia. Yo ya le habría matado...

- Es verdad, eso me dijo Shelene...

¿Eh?

- Una amiga.

- A bueno, intentare no ponerme celosa.- dijo divertida Ginny-.

- Pues la verdad dudo que te pongas celosa por que falleció hace cinco años.

- ...

- Ya, yo también lo siento- dijo con tranquilidad Iris-.

- Ginny¿en que piensas- pregunto Harry acercándose a ella al notar que no era capaz de hacer un sencillo hechizo YA practicado-.

- En nada, cosas mías. Es que... hoy sería imposible que me concentrase...- se explico Ginny-. ¿No te has dado cuenta, que cuando Iris convence a Dumbledore que la deje tocar, ella no puede hacer otra cosa que ensayar? Algo parecido me ocurre a mi.

- Lo entiendo. EHI, CHICOS, SE ACABÓ EL ENTRENAMIENTO... POR HOY.

Ginny salió con paso ligero, hoy no había pegado palo al agua... vio como enfrente suya, Iris y Draco hablaban con tranquilidad...

Draco se giro y la saludo con la mano. Ella se acercó.

- Buenos días Weasley- dijo con frialdad-.

- Ginny, dile a este cabeza de merluzo quien va a ganar la copa Quidditch...

- Hufflepuff- respondió Ginny riéndose de la cara que había puesto ambos-.

- Argg, chorrada de pobretones- dijo, y marchó Draco-.

- Cada día me cae mejor ese hijo de puta- argumento aburrida Iris-.

- Iris, cada día me parece que Aarón y tu hacéis mejor pareja- replico Ginny-.

- Mala ��

- Yap :)

Ginny se sentó decaída en un sillón cercano a la chimenea. ¿Por qué sentía que el salir con Draco no iba bien? Había algo que se le escapaba... pero ¿el que?

- Hola Ginny¿qué tal- preguntó Hermione acercándose-.

- Hermione... ¿puedo contarte un secreto? Aquí no... en otro sitio.

Subieron al cuarto de 6º por que en el de 5º estaban ensayando Iris and company©. Cuando terminó de contárselo, con pelos y señales, Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca.

- Hermione... no es tan grave, al fin y al cavo, Draco es como un chico cualquiera...

- Ginny, está jugando con tigo- dijo con seriedad Hermione-.

¡TÚ QUE SABRÁS¡ni siquiera lo conoces- CHILLÓ Ginny poniéndose a la defensiva-.

- Ginny, si de verdad le importaras te hubiera pedido que fueses su novia- Ginny abrió los ojos sin acabar de comprender.

- Es verdad... no me lo a pedido... ¡que ilusa e sido! Creí en los cuentos de hadas y al final... ellos mismos me han dado la espalda- los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas. No se lo podía creer, pero esa era la realidad. Maldito...

- Ginny...- Ginny abrazó a Hermione. ¿Por que siempre tenía que ser igual¿Por qué Hermione nunca se podía equivocar-. shi, vamos tranquila, pronto le olvidarás, sólo a sido un desliz. Tranquila.

- Pero... ¿por qué a mi¿qué he hecho?

Ginny no salió de la habitación de 5º curso en toda la semana. Recibía a diario notas de Draco, las cuales reenviaba a su correspondiente autor sin siquiera abrirlas.


	9. º Capitulo

Sin ti no soy nada

Dedicado a: Laurish girl... y a el idiota de mi hermanito k lo sta leyendo en este momento.

Capitulo 9:

Ginny no salió de la habitación de 5º curso en toda la semana. Recibía a diario notas de Draco, las cuales reenviaba a su correspondiente autor sin siquiera abrirlas.

Cuando por fin se decidió a salir, Iris tomó el cargo de guardaespaldas. Nadie sabía como lo hacía, pero NADIE consiguió hablar con ella. Draco lo intento varias veces. Ninguna lo consiguió.

Sin duda, según Ginny, tenerla de guardaespaldas a ella era aguantar sus canciones infantiles. Las cantaba desafinando, y a todo pulmón. Además, varias veces le cambiaba la letra haciendo que varios profesores las miraran mal.

- Vergüenza ajena- murmuro cansada Ginny al volver a la sala común-.

¿Ein?

- Que no se acercan porque tienen vergüenza ajena.

- Mejor- aseguro Iris enseñando los dientes: blancos y relucientes-.

- Tonta- murmuro Ginny, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero Ron la abordó-.

- Ginny ¿estás bien- preguntó preocupado-.

- Si, perfectamente... ¿Hermione os ha comentado algo sobre mi- preguntó nerviosa-.

- Si, que un hijo puta te había herido. Cuando le coja le...

- Déjalo Ron. Ya tengo a Iris para hacer el tonto.

Ginny subió a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama sin encender la luz. Noto algo de textura suave y frágil. Se apresuró a encender una vela (n/a lógicamente en Hogwarts no hay electricidad). Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente al ver su cama llena de pétalos de rosa. Y una rosa junto a una nota. Esta era diferente a todas las demás, de color negro. Cogió la nota temblorosa. La abrió y leyó:

"Querida Ginny:

¿Te encuentras bien? Estoy muy preocupado¿por qué no me has respondido? Me da en la nariz que te voy a tener que reconquistar ¿no? Responde. Besos

Draco"

Ginny agarro una pluma y un pergamino y escribió:

" Hola no querido Draco:

para tu información me encuentro perfectamente. No te e respondido por que no me salía del coño. No me vas a reconquistar, por que estoy saliendo con (Ginny paró de escribir y frunció el ceño) con Harry. Respondo si me da la gana. Tú no me das ordenes. A si, y tus besos me los paso por el forro.

Weasley"

Ginny se preguntó si en al carta era un poco borde... ¿qué más daba? Total, el solo quería llevársela a la cama. Envió la carta con la lechuza de Andy, la cual estaba jugueteando en su jaula. Luego se agacho y sacó su diario y escribió (n/a y eso que a mi lo de los diarios siempre me ha parecido más cutre que una camiseta de cuatro mangas):

"Debería haber aprendido la lección. Después de lo de Dean... debes mantenerte fría si no quieres llorar. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Últimamente no soy la misma. Creo que me enamore de verdad... joder como son los tíos. Sólo nos quieren para llevarnos a la cama"

Ginny separó la pluma de la hoja para comprobar lo que ponía. Su sorpresa fue que, como en el diario de Tom, este le respondió:

" Ginny, no todos los chicos se quieren acostar con las chicas y luego tirar las a la basura"

Ginny tomó aliento y escribió:

"¿Quién eres?"

"Vamos¿no reconoces ya a un viejo amigo?"

"¿Tom?"

Ginny temblaba no podía ser el ¿no?

"No, yo no estoy muerto y sólo tu puedes ayudarme. Soy Sirius"

¿Sirius, imposible... pero si está muerto

"Sirius, Harry estará muy contento si voy y le cuento que estás..."

"No, Harry... ni nadie, nadie debe saber que sobreviví. Por favor, solo tómame como un consejero. De chicos se bastante.. yo fui uno"

¿Se lo contaba? Por que no. Sirius era mucho más discreto que Iris y Hermione... al menos el estaba en un libro y no podía salir.

"Me enamore de Draco Malfoy y después caí en que solo me quería para jugar con migo"

"Ginny... ¿cómo sabes que solo quería jugar con tigo? Si tu te enamoraste de él... ¿por qué no al revés? Yo una vez me enamore y ella creyó lo mismo que tú. Ahora está casada y tiene mellizos"

"Lo siento"

Ginny recapacitó ¿y si Sirius tenía razón¿y si no estaba jugando con ella¿Draco Malfoy se abría enamorado de ella?

"No tiene importancia. Ahora necesitas a alguien discreto, amable que le vigile y que te cuente todo lo que pasa"

"Conozco a alguien que NO cubre las necesidades... pero... es uno de los mejores amigos de Draco, y por una cita con Iris (una amiga) haría cualquier cosa"

"Utilízalo"

esa palabra le gustó a Ginny. Se despidió de Sirius con un adiós. Tiró todos los pétalos de rosa y la rosa al suelo y los quemo. Lo mismo hizo con la carta. Utilizaría a Aarón, pero, obviamente, no debía hacerse ilusiones. Talvez... talvez la quería, pero sino, luego lloraría. Mejor prepararse.

Ginny salió discretamente de la sala común, y la casualidad hizo que chocará con Aarón que llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas.

- a ti te quería ver yo- argumento Ginny-.

¿Esta Iris dentro?

- Tiraría las rosas al retrete. Mira. Te tengo que proponer una cosa, por una cita con Iris ¿qué darías- Ginny observo la cara de Aarón-.

- Todo.

- Mira, hazme un favor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO después de proponérselo.

- Yo... encantado. Pero no me hago responsable de efectos secundarios.

- Esta bien. Gracias. La próxima salida a Hosmeade¿vale?

- A las siete en las tres escobas... vale hay estoy- Aarón desapareció muy contento por los corredores-.

- Que puta suerte tienen algunas- dijo de pronto Iris a su espalda-. A mi nunca me mandan flores...

- En realidad son para ti... de Aarón. ¿las quemo por ti?

- Por favor.

Kjxfndjfnkdnfkngofngkdnmfkngfkdgfkkkkgndlgkheuiarawña+ç´seépejtgowethierhtikhj

La 2º parte del plan era muy sencilla, hablar con Harry.

- Hola Harry ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Adelante.

- Mira. No te sulfures ni nada- dio cuando estaban un poco alejados del resto-. Malfoy me acosa.

¿Qué?

- Me utilizo. Sólo me quería llevar a la cama. Le he dejado claro que paso de él, pero no se lo cree. Si me ve con tigo... talvez piensa que... bueno...

- Le voy a matar.

- No Harry, me basta con que hagas como si salgas con migo. Lo primero anunciarlo a Ron y Hermione.

- Vale, pero como se pase un pelo... lo mato.

- Gracias Harry, eres un cielo- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego le agarro de la mano y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Ron y Hermione estudiando-.

- E, chicos... Ginny y yo queríamos que fuerais los primeros en saber que... estamos junto- esto último lo dijo atropelladamente-.

- Muy bien- dijo Hermione a su bola-... un momento ¿QUÉ?

¿En serio- Ron sonreía felizmente-.

- Sip. Bueno cariño me voy a dormir- dijo Ginny se acercó a sus labios, apenas los rozó y se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

OoOoOoOo en su cuarto

Ginny sacó el diario y escribió:

" Harry va hacer como si sale con migo. Aarón espiará a Draco. Iris saldrá con este a cambio ¿qué te parece?"

"Astuto. Pero... ¿Iris sabe que va a salir con Aarón?"

"Un momento"

- Iris¿ME HACES UN FAVOR? A cambio te doy mi colección de cromos de ranas de chocolate.

- Di- dijo sonriendo desde su cama-.

- Sal con Aarón el próximo domingo a las 7. en las tres escobas.

¿QUÉ?

- Me va a hacer un favor muy grande a cambio de eso.

- Okey. Pero a partir de ahora me vas a tener que dar los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

- Esta bien.

"Sip. Va a salir"

"Vaya, vaya, la pequeña Weasley a salido a sus dos hermanos gemelos... traviesa. Juega bien tus cartas, y al final saldrás ganando de una forma u otra"

"Oye, siento preguntar, pero la curiosidad me gana. ¿Cómo se apellidan los hijos de tú amor?"

"No pasa nada. La curiosidad te mata. Creo que son de tú edad. Barrymore se apellidan"

¿Barrymore¿De que me suena eso?

- Andy- grito Ginny (n/a estaban ya todas en el cuarto)¿Quiénes son los Barrymore?

- El chico se llama James, muy guapo. Su hermana Laura. Son de Hufflepuff y de nuestro curso... son los dos morenos de ojos grises.

- A vale, gracias.

"Sip, Laura y James. Morenos y de ojos grises. Se quienes son"

Ginny cerró el diario, lo metió con cuidado en el baúl y se recostó en la cama. Cerro los ojos, y, como quien no quiere la cosa, se puso a llorar. Así llevaba todas las noches. Lloraba por Draco, si, pero, no por que le diera pena, sino por que sabía que se había enamorado de verdad, y que todas las ayudas del mundo no serían suficientes.

Ahora era hora de dormir. Mañana, cuando tuvieran DCAO se fijaría en Laura y James Barrymore, leería el informa de Aarón y desearía que llegara el domingo para reírse un rato.

Mbkjmgkjgbkbjbmbmbmnbmbmbbkbklhlñhjgghxgdfddfghpopkpkñk,ljghgfdhgdxgfdy

Ginny buscaba por todas partes a los gemelos. Al fin los vio. Eran los dos clavaditos. De cabello negro carbón y de ojos grises. Tenían una mirada desafiante que Ginny había visto en otra parte. Cada uno iba con su grupo de amigos. Cuando Laura paso al lado de Ginny les dijo a sus amigas:

- La puta del Malfoy- Ginny se controlo por no pegarle una ostia y dejarla tonta.

- Jajajajaja- el coro de risitas-.

- Oye Ginny- dijo Iris acercándose a ella-. Que yo conozco a Laura y James- dijo y cambio el tono a uno más pijo-. Ósea tía que son de mi barrio. Y que no me preguntes a mi... antes que a Andy... me da rabia tía...

- Deja de hacer el gilipoyas que la Laura ya me cae mal.

- No la juzgues por la primera impresión que da. Siemrpe dice cosas de la gente cuando pasa a su lado haber si saben que existe. Vamos pa dentro.

- Vale.

Clase de DCAO no más aburrida por que no puede. Y la profesora, apodada la Gallo por los gallos que le salían al hablar. Además, no pronunciaba la r. A la tía le da la vena de cambiarles a todos. A Ginny le toco ser destinada con la Laura, y Iris se apresuro a sentarse cerca de ella, pero, como pa joder más, la profesora le puso al lado de James.

Laura no era tan borde cuando la conocías. Era amable y tranquila... �¡INCLUSO SE DISCULPO POR LO DE PUTA!

OOooOoOOoOoO hora de comer

Aarón se acercó a Ginny y le dijo:

- Draco está cabreado. No le gustó lo de que salías con Harry. Está entre que se lo cree y se pone furioso y que no se lo cree y se pone aún más por que significa que pasas de él.

- Gracias. Eso debe ser nuevo para él...

¿en serio que sales con Potter?

- Si saliera ¿te importar�?

- Nop...

- Pos eso. Gracias... hola Harry ¿conoces a Aarón?

- No hola, encantado- dijo ofreciéndole la mano, Aarón la acepto y murmuro un encantado de disgusto luego se dirigió hacía la mesa Slytherin y lo que hace la casualidad hizo que entrase Draco por la puerta-.

- Harry- llamo Ginny, cuando este la miro, le estampo un beso, lo alargo todo lo posible, y cuando se quedaba sin aire se separo para comprobar el resultado. Malfoy tenía cara de pocos amigos, miraba a Harry con odio y apretaba los puños para controlarse- besas muy bien- dijo divertida al oído.

- Gracias, tu tampoco lo haces mal.

- Tonto

- Gracias...

**Notas de la autora:**

**CONTESTANDO**

**Fiosol: Gracias. ¿buena vida? Bueno, te deseo lo mismo.**

**Lady Laura Malfoy: laura, sabes k t llamo asi, precisamente, por que no te gusta. �¡HICE UN PERSONAJE TAN BORDE COMO TÚ! Haber si adivinas cual es…. Jejeje, vale, es broma…. **

**PUBLI**

**Bueno, si quereis que de publicidad a vuestros fics m enviais 1 mensajito, okis?**

****

**POR INFLUENCIA DE UNA CHICA**

**http: a veces colaboro en su formación!**

****

****

**Pinki**


	10. Chapter 10

Sin ti no soy nada.

Capitulo 10: San Valentín.

- - ¿Te has fijado cuando es la próxima salida a Hosmeade?- Iris parecía fuera de sí-.

- - No.

- - ¡SAN COMERCIANTE¡¡UN ENGAÑA BOBOS¡ DIOS!

- - A bueno.

Ginny y Iris estaban aburridas en la sala común.

- - mala.

- - Lo has repetido ya más o menos 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 veces.

- - ¿Enserio? Mala.

HOSMEADE

Ginny y Harry subían hacía la casa de los Gritos, cuando se encontraron con Malfoy de frente.

- - Hola cara rajada ¿pasando un buen día?

- - Cállate Malfoy.

- - Weasley- hizó una pronunciada reverencia-. Que pasen un mal día.

- - Adiós Malfoy. Lo mismo digo- gritó Ginny-. ¿Harry?

Este miraba hacía abajo, un banco había unos metros, allí estaban Iris con Aarón.

- - ¿Me disculpas?

- - Por supuesto. Feliz San Valentín- cuando Harry "desapareció" murmuró-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

- - Preguntarte que si estás con Harry, uno¿por qué has mandado a Aarón a espiarme? Y dos ¿ por qué este le está gritando a Pitipote que les deje en paz?

- -Harry no se fía de los Slytherins.

- - Eso ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que me empujaras.

- - No se me ocurriría tocarte por todo el oro del mundo.

- - Que por cierto, talvez con ese dinero pudieras vivir en una casa "agradable"

- - ¡CÁLLATE!

- - Me gustan las mujeres con carácter... ¿Pero que coño está haciendo Potter?- gritó Draco al ver que le propinaba a Aarón un bueno puñetazo en el pómulo derecho-. A ese lo mato yo.

- - como le levantes la varita a Harry te mando una maldición- Draco la miró con odio y se dio la vuelta.

EN LA SALA COMÚN DE GRIFFINDOR

- -¿PERO TÚ QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA LEVANTAR LA MANO A AARÓN?- gritaba furiosa Iris-.

Harry no la hizó caso y se dio la vuelta hacia la salida. Se marchó. Iris le siguió solo ella podía dar a Aarón, norma de la casa.

- - Potter, quiero respuestas.

- - sabía que me seguirías.

- - solo te he seguido para que te enteraras de que a Aarón solo le puedo dar yo, solo me puedo reír yo de él, solo YO.

- - ¿Estas con él?

- - ¿A qué viene eso?

SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN

- - ¿Pero Quién se ha creído que es Potter? Maldito niñato, me ha hecho daño. Mira como me ha dejado la cara.

- - haberte defendido. No es mi culpa, a sí que no me des la brasa. Vete a decírselo a él.

- - mira Draco, no te enfades con migo, que yo no he hecho nada ahora.

- - Ya lo sé. Solo me has espiado por una miserable cita con una sangre sucia.

- - ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE INSULTES A IRIS!

- - cállate Aarón, no me apetece discutir. Mira, mejor vete a la enfermería, que te curen y luego se lo devuelves a Potter¿ok?

- - Vale. Hasta luego.

- - adiós.

Después de que Aarón se marchara Draco decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Se aburría enormemente. Fue andando hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts. Vio dos siluetas besándose apasionadamente, Draco distinguió a Potter como una de ellas, luego la otra sería Ginny. Gruñó algo y fue hacia Potter y "Ginny", pero oyó una voz detrás de él.

- - Eres Malo, Draco Malfoy- era la voz de Ginny, con un tono a borrachera que se caía-.

- - ¿Gin¿Estás bien?

- - ¿A parte de borracha? Perfectamente... – Ginny se tambaleaba ligeramente, tenía la mirada perdida y el pelo revuelto.

- - Te voy a llevar a otro sitio- dijo Draco, pensando que si Ginny se llegaba a enterar de la traición de Harry se encontraría mucho peor-. Venga, vamos.

- - ¿Me quieres?- Draco parpadeó y la miró confuso-.

- - claro, venga ven con migo.

- - Entonces... ¿por qué no me pediste salir con tigo?

- - No me di cuenta, Ginny nos vamos de aquí, venga. Luego hablamos.

- - pero yo quiero hablar ahora.

- - Pero...

- - Solo quieres jugar conmigo- chilló Ginny, Draco miró hacia donde estaba Potter y su "amiguita, no se había percatado de su pequeña y "silenciosa" conversación con Ginny-.

- - Ven Ginny, aquí nos pueden oír- Ginny le miró enfadada, luego hipó y se encogió de hombros-. Así me gusta.

Draco sabía que el 100 de sus compañeros de habitación no estarían en el cuarto de 6º curso, a sí que llevo allí a Ginny.

- - Ahora puedes hablar, gritar, etc.

- - Tú no me quieres y solo jugaste con migo. Y yo caí en tus redes como una adolescente tontaina.

- - Ginny no has acertado más que una, o talvez dos: si te quiero- Ginny retiró la mirada, pero Draco la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos-, yo nunca jugaría con tigo, Ginny mírame, eres una adolescente, no eres tontaina, y quien cayó en tus redes fui yo.

- - Que bonito, pero de tus labios solo sale veneno- dijo Ginny alejándose del rubio-. Puro veneno de serpiente que engaña a algunas chicas, a mi no- Ginny fue a marcharse, pero Draco la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la obligo a mirarle-.

- - Te equivocas Ginny, no te intento engañar.

- - Suéltame animal.

Draco la soltó y la miro apenado, luego se tumbo en su cama. Ginny empezó a sentirse mal por las palabras que había pronunciado.

- - Lo siento, no quería insultarte.

- - Ven aquí tontita- Ginny dudó, luego e dirigió hacia él y se tumbo en su cama.

- - Pero sigo sin fiarme de ti...

Draco la beso lentamente...

Holas, cuanto tiempo. Esk he estado super astigada (oseá tia, k fuerte, Xd) proto subire mas capies.

**_ANYH_**


End file.
